The present invention relates generally to communications, and more particularly, to a method and system for managing media sessions.
The telecommunications industry is pushing to develop effective systems for implementing voice-based communications over packet-based networks, particularly voice over Internet Protocol (xe2x80x9cIPxe2x80x9d). The H.323 protocol standards represent one such attempt, but suffer from several disadvantages. In particular, these standards require a logical data connection between network elements, which limits flexibility, scalability, and efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method and system for overcoming the disadvantages of conventional voice over packet-based network systems.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a communication system that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.
In accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a packet-based network, a first subscriber unit, a first media control device connecting the first subscriber unit to the packet-based network, a second subscriber unit, a second media control device connecting the second subscriber unit to the packet-based network, and a call agent. The call agent of this embodiment is a device for managing communications between the first and second subscriber units over the network, and a device for sending and/or receiving SS7 signaling information.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a first subscriber unit coupled to a network through a first media control device, a second subscriber unit coupled to the network through a second media control device, and a call agent. The call agent of this embodiment includes a first call agent cluster coupled to the first subscriber unit through a media control device. The first call agent cluster includes a device for translating information received from the first media control device in a first protocol into a common protocol, a device for communicating with a second call agent cluster using the common protocol, a device for translating the information in the common protocol into the first protocol, and a device for controlling the first media control device for managing a media session between the first subscriber unit and the second subscriber unit over the network.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a method of managing communications between a first subscriber unit and a second subscriber unit over a network, wherein this method includes the call agent sending and/or receiving SS7 signaling information regarding management of communications over a packet-based network, the call agent managing communications between the first and second subscriber units over the network, and the first and second subscriber units communicating over the network.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a method of managing communications between a first subscriber unit and a second subscriber unit. This method comprises the steps of a first media control device coupled to the first subscriber unit transmitting information in a first protocol to a first call agent cluster regarding establishing a media session with the second subscriber unit over a packet-based network. The first call agent cluster translates the information in the first protocol to a common protocol and sets up a connection between the first call agent cluster and a second call agent cluster. The first call agent cluster and the second call agent cluster exchange information using the common protocol, the first call agent cluster translating information in the common protocol to the first protocol. The first call agent cluster transmits the information in the first protocol to the first media control device coupled to the first subscriber unit. The second call agent cluster translates information in the common protocol to a second protocol, and transmits the information in the second protocol to a second media control device coupled to the second subscriber unit. The first subscriber unit and the second subscriber unit then exchange information over the network.
The description of the invention and the following description for carrying out the best mode of the invention should not restrict the scope of the claimed invention. Both provide examples and explanations to enable others to practice the invention. The accompanying drawings, which form part of the description for carrying out the best mode of the invention, show several embodiments of the invention, and together with the description, explain the principles of the invention.